rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Dregnard "Dreg" Dreggerson-Avery
ar ar r Dregnard "Dreg" Dreggerson-Avery is a 40 year old Rellekan man, who is currently roleplayed by Vance. Dreg is currently an active member of the Sanctum of Heroes. Appearance Dreg is approximately 6 feet, 7 inches tall (''about ''2 meters), weighing in at 276 pounds (125 kg). When Dreg was younger, his hair was blonde, though now it is greying. His hair is long, resting on his shoulders, and is accompanied by a beard of the same color. He has fierce, blue eyes, and sharp facial features. Dreg's body is rather well-built, with a lot of bulk and muscle. Typically, he can be seen carrying a steel shield with a wooden cover on his back. For armor, he wears a crude iron chest plate, which only covers his chest, and iron, spiked bracers. Along with the bracers, he wears gloves made from wolf fur. Dreg wears pants made from a wolf pelt, along with red leather boots. A dagannoth tooth necklace can also be seen, hanging from his neck. Relations Family *Katherine Avery - She is Dreg's wife whom he recently married. He sees her as bouncy and fun, and loves her very much, though sometimes he feels she does not understand the plights of men. * Katrina Avery - Katherine's sister, Dreg's sister in law, and the Guildmaster of the Sanctum of Heroes, of which Dreg is a member. From what Dreg has seen she is good hearted and alot calmer than his wife. * Edwin Avery - Dreg's nephew, son of Katrina. Dreg doesn't know this grumpy wolf that well, but from what he has seen, he thinks that edwin is a good person, but that he also needs to man up and not whine all the time. * Dreg Dreggerson, Sr. - This is Dreg's father. His memories of him are scattered due to him being brutally killed when Dreg was a young boy. * Dregrina Dreggerson, "the Bearded Beauty" - Dreg's mother. She was known as the most sought over beauty in the whole of Dreg's tribe. Dreg's memories of her are scattered due to her being brutally murdered when Dreg was young. Friends * Malkhallam - This is an emotional Mahjarrat (in Dreg's eyes) that became friends with Dreg, though Dreg sees him as a bit of a whiner. * Gonad Yaksplitter - A good friend of Dreg, who has taught Dreg many things in the art of brawling, though Dreg sees his methods as strange and unnecessary sometimes. * Baldor Greyfur - The ex Guildmaster of the Sanctum, now an enforcer, Dreg respects Baldor and his methods of handling situations. The birth of the great Dreg. On a cold winters night in the mountain range of Relleka Dreg Sr. and Dregrina had been stranded atop the highest mountain peak with but three yaks the cold winds bore down on there flesh,Eventually when frost bite loomed Dregs father made the ultimate sacrifice he killed all the yaks, First he took out his hunting knife and skinned the yaks making fur clothes and wraps to keep them warm he then used the yak blood and spread it onto there skin too add a layer of tempory warmth. He then took his blade and slit open the stomach of the last yak and he and dregrina entered it and used it like a sleeping bag,after a while the body went cold leaving them yet again on the verge of death so even though dregrina was promised to the chiefs son they decided to mate to keep warm. They mated for a complete month when exactly dreg first appeared in his mothers womb is still unknown, after a month a party came looking for the two, this hunting party was led by dregrinas fiance and when he saw what had been going on he saw this as a great insult and offered Dreg's father to a fight to the death for the honor of his mate. Though before this dreg and dregrina would be taken home to the village deep in the mountains of relleka to be seen to and nursed back to full health the cheifs son has given dregs father half a year to prepare for this battle. (To be continued)Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Fremennik Category:Warrior Category:Guild Category:Slayer